


but I'll always love you

by phoenix_elite



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: (ok that's accurate to an extent), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Illnesses, Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_elite/pseuds/phoenix_elite
Summary: There were many things that Zhang Yixing was sure about.There were many things that Zhang Yixing was unsure about.Oh Sehun fell under both categories.Yixing had Sehun's name written on his chest and Sehun had Yixing's name written on his wrist.Sehun had a million lifetimes written with Yixing but Yixing could only remember one.*REPOSTED* I've published this story on asianfanfics.com under the account (-phoenix-) already but I've also decided to publish it here.





	but I'll always love you

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, soulmates have the other's name on their body and when they meet, their marks glow bright and warm. They are also reincarnated each time they die and, while a majority are able to recollect their past lives, there are sadly the unfortunate few who lose that ability.  
> This is how our story begins.

Oh Sehun is a beautiful man. Yixing was sure of this, well as sure as he could be in his deteriorating state. From his beautiful smile with those petal soft lips which would light up his tantalizing dark eyes to the slight pinkness that would adorn his cheeks when he laughed; Yixing was definitely sure that Oh Sehun is a beautiful man.  
But stuck in a hospital bed with months to live and tubes for guts, Yixing had a lot of things to be unsure about. One of those ‘things’ was his nurse, Oh Sehun. Not to add cliché to cliché but the man was a mystery to Yixing, one that the dying man deserved to solve.

As his nurse they discovered that Yixing had Sehun's name written on his chest and Sehun had Yixing's name written on his wrist. However, Yixing constantly denied his soulmate, wanting the beautiful man with the lovely smile to live a life that he deserved and to not be tied down to a corpse like him. But Sehun was stubborn as he was beautiful and each time Yixing would try to convince him, he would stuff his mouth with one of those dark chocolates that he so adored (and no, not because they’re the colour of Sehun’s eyes. They’re not! No matter what Xiumin says.)Yixing’s breath stopped whenever Sehun looked at him with eyes full of love and adoration, full of stories, lifetimes, gone by. He hates it. He hates that he can’t remember his past lives with this man. He can’t remember the love that they would have shared, the stories that they would’ve written, the children that they would’ve raised. But then Sehun would run his fingers through his hair and all would be forgotten.

Months passed until it was the last few weeks of Yixing’s life. There was more strain and tension as Yixing denied possible treatment after treatment and although it broke his heart to see Sehun pleading with him, they both knew that it would be too late.

They were In Yixing’s private room. Yixing and Sehun were curled up in the bed, Yixing’s weak arms encasing Sehun while Sehun’s hands brushed through his hair as he recalled stories from their past. Each lifetime was different; some made him laugh, some made him cry, some angered him but with a slight tug on his hair from the man in his arms, all was well again (Well, well as it could be.) They ate the dark chocolate that Sehun always managed to sneak in as the sun began to set. They were basked in comfortable silence as the sun’s rays basked them in hues of crimson and gold.

  
But throughout this whole time, Yixing was on edge the whole time with his mind whirring around the same question on repeat. With the tears that subconsciously gathered in his eyes, he asked, “Will I ever remember again Sehun? Will I remember this life? Or will I forget again and leave you to suffer, knowing that you have to earn my friendship, my trust, my love all over again?”. He wiped his eyes from the haze of tears, but they still came. As he went to speak again, Sehun’s voice, heavy with tears to shed, interrupted him.  
“…Yixing. You haven’t-“, he cut himself off with a sob. “You haven’t remembered for the past, god knows how many lifetimes…”, Sehun started sobbing into Yixing’s chest as his blood went cold and his arms froze around Sehun as he began to realise that he would possibly never remember any lives ever again. Sehun’s tears wet the top of his hospital gown, right above his heart. Yixing couldn’t comprehend that he would possibly forget again and as he lay on his death bed and that hurt more than ever.

“The world is too cruel to someone like you”, he said in the silence that followed after as he softly caressed Sehun’s cheek and over his closed eyes shedding tears, his own tears coming down rapidly, “Remember that I’ll always love you. No matter what happens”.

  
Yixing wiped his tears and held in his sobs as he turned on his other side and faced the last view which he would probably see of Seoul skyline. “Please Sehun. Go. Just go. I don’t want you to suffer anymore through these last few days. Please”, Yixing pleaded as he squeezed his eyes shut in hope that no more tears would fall through.  
For a few minutes after that he could hear Sehun’s sobs and each time his dying heart cracked a little more. Eventually Sehun stood up and with one last loving caress through his hair, he stumbled out of the room with falsely composed breaths.

 

This would be the last time Yixing ever saw Sehun.

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
Sehun did not listen to Yixing and returned to see him each time he slept. He left behind a square of dark chocolate each time.

Yixing died on a warm summer’s day. Sehun was only just walking up the hallway.

Yixing’s funeral was a week later. Sehun said goodbye with a soft caress through his silky soft hair and a promise to find him again.

 

 

 

He died a few weeks after Yixing’s death.

 

* * *

  
Sehun was again reborn with all his memories intact.

Yixing was also reborn again with nothing but a name on his heart and a lifetime to be written.

 

 

The End.


End file.
